wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLVII
Pan Lubomir złożył nam wizytę i często u nas bywać zaczął. W tydzień około po owym wieczorze u pani Natalii rzekł do mnie półgłosem: — Miałem zamiar parę dni tylko przepędzić w W., ale poznałem panią i zostanę poty, póki pani tu będziesz. Innym razem zapytał mię: — Czy pani dokładnie poznałaś miasto W.? Czy obejrzałaś pani starożytne świątynie i odwieczne gmachy, które są jego ozdobą? miejsca, pełne dziejowych pamiątek, przejmujące duszę człowieka uroczystym dreszczem przeszłości, którą mu stawią przed oczy? Zawstydziłam się wielce. W istocie, tyle już dni przebyłam w W., a widziałam tylko, jak na kilku głównych ulicach jeździły dorożki i powozy, po chodnikach przesuwała się ludność miejska, i znałam wnętrza kilkunastu zaledwie mieszkań znajomych mi rodzin. O charakterze zaś i pięknych pamiątkach starożytnego grodu pojęcia nie miałam jeszcze; nikt o nich w towarzystwie naszym nie wspominał nigdy, a mnie i na myśl nie przyszło odbyć pielgrzymkę dla zapoznania się z nimi. A jednak wrażenia, które w pierwszych dniach dzieciństwa z poetycznych a pełnych miłości opowiadań Bini w duszę mą wpłynęły, leżały niezatarte w jej głębi; przeszłość dziejowa, ilekroć o niej myślałam, rysowała się przede mną w kształtach wspaniałego olbrzyma o smutkiem powleczonej twarzy; każda pamiątka, każde o przeszłości wspomnienie, każde imię, chwałą wieków uświęcone, wprawiało mię w zadumę, śród której, jak słusznie wyraził się pan Lubomir, uroczysty dreszcz mię przenikał. A jednak porwana szalonym wirem świata ani razu w ciągu dni tylu nie pomyślałam o tym, że tuż wkoło mnie roztacza się wieniec cały tych pamiątek, tych wspomnień, gruzami przywalonych, ale wydających z siebie nieprzerwane i niestłumione niczym tchnienie poezji i wielkości. Kiedy pan Lubomir zapytał mię, czy znam miasto, w którym mieszkam, czy obejrzałam skarbnicę klejnotów przeszłości, śród której żyję, zawstydziłam się i zmieszana wyjąkałam przeczącą odpowiedź; ale w głębi serca po czułam miłe wrażenie, radość podobną tej, jakiej już raz doświadczyłam słuchając szlachetnej mowy pana Lubomira na wieczorze u pani Natalii. Znowu spojrzałam na niego ze zdwojoną uwagą. Po zadaniu mi pytania, na które przeczącą dać musiałam odpowiedź, zamilkł, głowę na piersi opuścił, miękkie jego włosy upadły mu na czoło, a twarz oblekła się wyrazem melancholii. Byłam pewna, że wzmianka ta o wielkich i świętych pamiątkach, jakie zawierało miasto, w którym żyliśmy, wtrąciła go w melancholijną zadumę. Pomyślałam nawet, że może odpowiedź moja, z której dowiedział się, że nic o tych pamiątkach nie wiem, napełniła go smutkiem, a może i niechęcią dla mnie. Żywo zapłoniłam się przy te] myśli i serce mi się ścisnęło. Sąd o mnie pana Lubomira obchodził mię wielce; zaczynałam uważać go za człowieka niezmiernie wyższego nad innych, których znałam, a w miarę jak rosła ta dobra moja o nim opinia, coraz żywszą i wyraźniejszą poczuwałam dla niego sympatię. Ale pan Lubomir obudziwszy się z melancholijnej zadumy wstrząsnął głową, aby odrzucić w tył długie, opadające na czoło włosy, i spojrzał na mnie spojrzeniem, w którym nie było wcale niechęci. Przeciwnie, po raz pierwszy spostrzegłam, że w źrenicach jego, za mgłą, która je przyćmiewała, błysnął przelotny ognik. Błysnął i szybko zniknął; pan Lubomir zwykłym sobie, kwiecistym i podniosłym stylem zaczął rozmawiać z moją matką, a ja mimo woli prawie spojrzałam w wiszące naprzeciw mnie zwierciadło. Zdaje mi się, że bezwiednie, instynktowo pragnęłam je zapytać: "Skądby w oku pana Lubomira dojrzana przed chwilą powstała iskra?" Rumieniec, wywołany uprzednią rozmową, leżał jeszcze na mojej twarzy, a nawet czoło zasnuwał przezroczystą obsłonką różowego koloru. I zobaczyłam, że z rumieńcem tym było mi bardzo pięknie... Po wyjściu pana Lubomira pobiegłam do Bini i chwyciwszy obie jej ręce zawołałam: — Biniu! wszakże urodziłaś się w W. i wzrosłaś? nie prawdaż? — Tak — odpowiedziała. — Proszę cię, Biniu moja — mówiłam po dziecinnemu, otaczając rękami jej szyję — proszę cię, abyś mi pokazała wszystkie miejsca godne widzenia, wszystkie pamiątki, jakie się tu znajdują. Chcę widzieć to wszystko! chcę z ust twoich posłyszeć miejsc tych historię i długo dumać nad zgasłych wieków grobami! Binia popatrzyła na mnie ze zdziwieniem. — Dziecko! — rzekła — skąd ci to nagłe przyszło pragnienie? Policzki twe pałają, łzy cisną się do oczów, co ci jest? Nie umiałam wytłumaczyć Bini, co mi było, bo i sama nie rozumiałam dobrze uczuć, które mną miotały. Wiedziałam tylko, że pragnę czegoś niezwykłego, wielkiego, pięknego, czegoś, co by wychodziło ze szranek pospolitości i codziennych salonowych zabaw, w których pogrążona byłam. Pragnienie to wyciskało mi łzy mimowolne, lubo całą siłą wstrzymywałam je pod powiekami, a rumieniec tryskał na twarz dlatego, że z tą nieznaną a upragnioną wielkością coraz częściej i coraz ściślej łączył się obraz pana Lubomira. — Pójdźmy, Biniu, pójdźmy! — wołałam do mojej poczciwej piastunki i sama wkładałam na nią futro i kaptur. Za kilka chwil wychodziłyśmy z bramy mieszkania. Może mi kto nie uwierzy, gdy powiem, że wiele tygodni spędziwszy w mieście po raz pierwszy wychodziłam na ulicę pieszo. Dotąd wyjeżdżałam zawsze karetą lub koczem, choćby to było w celu przebycia kilkudziesięciu kroków; a kto by poczuwał ochotę niewierzenia temu, niech przypomni sobie, że byłam światową i dystyngowaną panną, to jest kwiatem hodowanym w cieplarni, i skrzydlatą istotą, której zadaniem było fruwać po parkietach salonów na skrzydłach z gazy i krepy, a nie stąpać prozaicznie po chodniku ulicy jak jaka tam prosta śmiertelniczka; że także i przede wszystkim byłam panną na wydaniu, zatem musiałam koniecznie od stóp do głowy okrywać się pozłacaną szatą świetnej pozycji, jednym z klejnotów której był piękny powóz, i jakkolwiekby ta szata była dziurawa, okrywać się nią musiałam, bo bez niej... i cóż by się stało z moim wydaniem się za mąż! ... A jednak, wyszedłszy po raz pierwszy pieszo na ulicę miasta, nie myślałam wcale o tym, że jestem dystyngowaną panną, kwiatem, istotą nadziemską; zapomniałam e pozycji i wyjściu za mąż, otworzyłam tylko szeroko ciekawe oczy i trzymając się ramienia mojej dobrej Bini śmiało rzuciłam się wraz z nią pomiędzy tłum zalegający chodniki. Było to o godzinie drugiej po południu. Zimowe słońce bladymi promieńmi rzucało się w okna wysokich kamienic, pod nogami skrzypiała cienka warstwa śniegu, środkiem ulicy pędziły liczne sanie z głuchym odgłosem dzwoneczków. Widok, jaki roztaczał się około mnie, często zapewne nasuwał się mym oczom, gdy w oszklonej karecie przebywałam ulice miasta; ale zajęta myślą o zabawie, ku której niecierpliwie dążyłam, albo chroniąc od zmięcia piękną suknię nie patrzyłam nań, a może i szyby karety zamglone bywały wilgocią lub zaćmione ciężką lodu warstwą, jaką szkło przyobleka się w zimie. Teraz nie było już żadnej przegrody pomiędzy moim wzrokiem a światem ruchliwym, w jaki się rzuciłam; niecierpliwą ręką odrzuciłam nawet woalkę z twarzy i z radością dziecka wciągałam orzeźwiające powietrze. Przede mną stary odwieczny gród roztaczał wąskie, długie, wysokimi murami osławione ulice, niby posępne korytarze klasztorne, nad którymi dłoń mistrza wymalowała niebo zimowe. Ulice te fantastyczne mają zgięcia, to wspinają się w górę, to spływają w dół łagodnymi spadami. Znać, że całe miasto rozłożyło się na nierównej chropowatej dolinie, która kapryśnym wzdymaniem się przedrzeźnia otaczające wzgórza. Wzgórza te, albo porosłe ciemnymi borami, albo nagie i u szczytu tylko sterczące rozwiniętymi na tle chmur ramionami krzyżów, objęły dolinę i rzucony w nią gród kołem zadumanych olbrzymów, którzy miejscami wysuwają swe odwieczne czoła aż ponad dachy wysokich murów, miejscami stoją nieme i poważne u końca ulic wąskich niby ołtarze postawione w głębi posępnych korytarzów rozległego klasztoru. Nie widać tu szerokich i jasnych placów, miejsc rozłożystych, na których nowożytne miasta skupiają cały wykwint zbytku i szumiącą esencję zbiorowego żywota tłumów, ani wytwornych skwerów z drzewami urabianymi w symetryczne kształty i perlistymi nićmi wodospadów, ani posągów, rozstawionych tu i owdzie, a rozweselających oko wykutymi z kamienia postaciami nereid, nimf i Neptunów. Nigdzie tu jeszcze nie znać przekształcającej wszystko ręki nowych czasów; nigdzie dłoń nowożytnego architekta nie targnęła się na kapryśne i posępne budowle starych wieków; nikt tu wysokich ścian, popękanych od starości i fantastycznie zdobnych w kapryśne załamania, nie stłukł dla zastąpienia ich architektonicznymi cackami o symetrycznych, lecz ulotnych liniach; nikt ulic i gmachów nie obmierzył jeszcze niwelującym cyrklem i nie zarzucił na nie modnego pokostu konwencjonalnej jednostajności. Na dnie doliny owej, latem zielonej i kwietnej, zimą zasnutej białymi mgłami, posępny i zamyślony stoi gród stary, tak zupełnie, jak go tam wieki minione rzuciły, jak go zbudowały stopniowo i z wolna wieków tych wiara, potrzeby, uczucia. Wieżyce licznych świątyń sterczą w górę i głosem dzwonów rozmawiają z rana z krzyżami, co ze wzgórz wyciągają ku nim ramiona, a wieczorem milcząc patrzą w niebo, jakby mu zadawały pełne grozy i skargi pytania albo przypomnieć mu pragnęły tych, których dłoń zbudowała je tam jako wiary strażnice święte. Stutysięczna blisko ludność od wzgórz niemych, od murów starych świątyń, rozmawiających z niebem, zapożyczyła powagi smętku. Nie ujrzysz tu dziarskich i zuchwałych ruchów innych miast pospólstwa ani skocznych kroków kobiet, rzucających się w oczy przechodniom krzykliwą sukni barwą; ani owej młodzieży, nie dbającej o jutro, cynicznej, rozhulanej, krokami tryumfatorów stąpającej po bulwarach i skwerach przy akompaniamencie laseczki, uderzającej w takt o kamienie. Tu zaduma leży na czołach, dziwna powolność tkwi w ruchach, piękne nawet i młode głowy częściej opadają na piersi, niż z weselem podnoszą się do góry; ubiory proste, jakby graniczące z żałobą. Na pierwszy rzut oka, powierzchownie patrząc, powiesz, iż to miasto, do którego nie zajrzał jeszcze wykwint cywilizacji, które nie posiadłszy wdzięcznych form panujących gdzie indziej ubiera się dotąd w negliż niedbały. Ale gdy jakimkolwiek powodowany uczuciem, blisko i badawczo przyjrzysz się tym prostym szatom, czołom zamyślonym, ustom bez koloru i uśmiechu — pod niedbałym negliżem zamiast wykwintu miast innych ujrzysz wspaniałość potężnego dramatu, w którym, patrząc codziennie na swe góry rodzinne i gmachy, co wieki przeżyły, razem z wieżycami swych świątyń zadają niebu pytanie słowami Chrystusa: "O, Panie! czemuś mię opuścił?" Szłam oparta na ramieniu Bini jedną z najdłuższych i najwęższych ulic miasta i ciekawie otwartymi oczami patrząc na ludzi, którzy wkoło mnie licznie i tłumnie wąskimi postępowali chodnikami, myślałam sobie: "Czemuż tak obca jestem tym ludziom? Czemuż wydaje mi się, jakobym inny jakiś niż oni świat zamieszkiwała; tak ich nie znam, tak na nich nigdy nie zwracałam uwagi, tak oko moje przesuwało się po nich dotąd pobieżnie, bezmyślnie! ..." A jednak, jakaż różnobarwność, jaka rozmaitość w tej pstrej, tłoczącej się ludności! Ileż tu więcej treści i poezji jak w tym kole moich znajomych, którzy zamieszkują jednostajne salony, jeżdżą jednostajnymi karetami, ubierają się w jednostajne fraki i suknie, śmieją się, rozmawiają i bawią jednostajnie. Tu na przykład przy bramie wielkiego jakiegoś gmachu kilku mężczyzn utworzyło ściśnięte kółko i prowadzi między sobą ożywioną rozmowę. Młodzi oni jeszcze wszyscy, i ze zmarszczek, co brwi im zsuwają, znać, że mówią z sobą o rzeczach ważnych, bo ważniejszych zapewne niż bal, wizyta i obiad proszony. Jeden z nich opowiada coś z cicha innym, z energią i, jak się zdaje, z oburzeniem; drugi słuchając go prostuje się dumnie, brwi marszczy, bujnego targa wąsa i zupełnie taką ma postawę, jaką salonowy romantyk nasz, mój specjalny admirator, pan Ignacy, tak często przybierać umie. Lecz dziwna rzecz! panu Ignacemu z postawą tą śmiesznie i nie do twarzy, a ten nieznany mężczyzna tak pięknie wygląda z tą dumą rycerską na czole, a pełnym gniewu i energii gestem! — Biniu! — spytałam — o czym mogą z takim ożywieniem rozmawiać ci ludzie? i dlaczego jeden z nich tak prostuje się hardo i gniewnie wąs targa? Binia popatrzyła na grupę mężczyzn i odrzekła: — O ile mi się zdaje, jeden z tych ludzi opowiada innym o wielkich krzywdach, co się kędyś dokonywały na świecie, a ten, o którym mówisz, najmłodszy i najgorętszy ze słuchaczów, wre gniewem i oburzeniem. — Rozumiem teraz — rzekłam — dlaczego mu tak pięknie z postawą, w jakiej stoi. Nie wyuczył się on jej przed zwierciadłem i nie używa ją za narzędzie do sprawienia efektu, ale płynie mu ona z serca przejętego uczuciem gorącym! A tam, środkiem ulicy, śpiesznym krokiem postępuje mężczyzna otulony futrem. Na pochylonym jego czole osiadł namysł głęboki, a za nim biegnie dziecię bose, odarte, drżące od zimna, płaczące. — Kto by to był ten człowiek śpiesznie idący? — pytałam Bini. — I dlaczego to biedne płaczące dziecię tak krok w krok postępuje za nim? Binia spojrzała w kierunku mojej ręki i rzekła: — To zapewne lekarz, którego to dziecię prowadzi do chorej matki lub złożonego w niemocy ojca. Patrzyłam na człowieka śpieszącego z pomocą tam, kędy był płacz i niedola, a gdy zniknął mi z oczu, zapuściłam wzrok w głąb obszernego podwórza, obok którego bramy przechodziłyśmy z wolna. Tam zobaczyłam dwóch ludzi, którzy na drobne części rozrzynali piłą olbrzymią kłodę drzewa. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę u bramy i patrzyłam na dwóch traczów. Oba byli już starzy, barczyści i potężnej budowy; zupełnie prawie białe ich brody spadały im na szerokie piersi, a ręce grube, żylaste, obnażone do łokci, z siłą i wprawą poruszały ciężkim narzędziem. Po twarzach ich, mimo zimowego chłodu, ściekał pot kroplisty; gruba odzież leżała obok nich, porzucona na ziemi, a zagrzane ciężką pracą, muskularne, zda się z żelaza wykute ich ciała, szarą okryte koszulą, rozpościerały szerokie ramiona i pochylały się w takt razem ze zgrzytającą piłą. I dziwna rzecz! widok ten, tak prosty, zwyczajny, przykuł do siebie moje oczy; wydało mi się, że na czołach traczy leżał majestat pogody, a pracujące ich ciała wyglądały szanownie. — Biniu — rzekłam — wszakże to ludzie prości, nieoświeceni, gruba i szara tylko pokrywa ich koszula, po twarzach ich spływa pot zmęczenia. Powiedz mi, cóż im na czoła położyło ten spokój i pogodę, a postacie przyoblekło powagą i godnością? — Praca — odpowiedziała Binia i poszłyśmy dalej. Poszłyśmy dalej, a kędyśmy stąpiły, naprzeciw nas, wkoło nas, za nami, szli ludzie wszelkiej postaci, rozmaitych twarzy, przeróżnych ubiorów. Jedni z nich szli śpiesznie, niespokojnie patrząc przed siebie, jakby wlepiając wzrok w cel im tylko widoczny, inni postępowali z wolna, z oczami w ziemię wpatrzonymi jak ludzie, którzy namyślają się nad czymś lub liczą smutki, jakie im w piersi osiadły; inni jeszcze krocząc z towarzyszami pod ramię szeptali między sobą ciche rozmowy lub rachowali na palcach może korzyści, osiągnięte z dnia upływającego. Tam znowu spiesznie a cicho przeciska się przez tłum młoda panna z gęstą woalką na twarzy. Futerko jej zszarzane, ręka nie okryta rękawiczką, ciemna, wełniana suknia długie już dni pamięta, a ze zniszczonego zarękawka wygląda para książek. To biedna nauczycielka wracająca z lekcji do ubogiego, ale miłego pewnie domu rodziców, bo mimo chłodu i śladów ciężkiej pracy ładna twarz jej uśmiecha się pogodnie, a krok lekki, pewny i spieszny. A tu pod schodami kościoła siedzi kobieta, chuda, wybladła, odarta, dziecię drżące od chłodu tuli się do jej piersi, dłoń zsiniałą wyciąga do przechodniów... "Boże mój! — myślałam — ileż tu między tymi ludźmi pracy, piękności, zacności, nieszczęścia, ubóstwa! A my nic, nic o tym wszystkim nie wiemy i nie widzimy tego wszystkiego przez okna mieszkań naszych, przysłonione adamaszkowymi firankami, ani przez szyby karet, tak prędko, prędko mknących przez ulice miasta! ..." Nagle Binia silniej nieco pociągnęła mię za rękę i ujrzałam się z nią razem pośród obszernego dziedzińca, otoczonego wysokimi, w kwadrat pobudowanymi murami. Mury te, głuche i milczące, setkami niemych okien patrzyły na świat jak smutnymi oczami; z wnętrza ich nie wychodził najmniejszy gwar żyjących, a u stóp ich kamienie, którymi wybrukowane było podwórze, gdzieniegdzie wystawały spod śniegu i szarzały jak głazy grobowe. Odgłosy miasta mało tu dochodziły, cisza rozlewała się dokoła, a czuć w niej było smutek dziwny, zaświatową jakąś powagę. Spojrzałam na Binię. Opuściła ona moje ramię i stała nieruchomie, z rękami splecionymi jak do modlitwy i wzrokiem wpatrzonym w nieme okna gmachu. We wzroku, jakim na te okna patrzyła, był rodzaj pobożnego uczucia, zza którego przeglądała boleść. Po chwili piastunka moja zwróciła oczy na mnie i głosem pełnym smutnej powagi zaczęła mówić: — Tu, w tych murach urodziłam się i dzieckiem małym będąc słyszałam i widziałam, jak wnętrza ich, nieme dzisiaj, wrzały gwarem głosów młodzieńczych Tu ojciec mój zajmował zaszczytne stanowisko, a jam od niego i otaczających go ludzi przejęła do głowy trochę światła, do serca wiele miłości. Wyciągnęła drżącą trochę rękę w kierunku okien. — A dziś — podchwyciłam — dziś, Biniu, co jest w tych murach? Przeniosła na mnie pełne smutku spojrzenie, potem znowu zwróciła je w górę i milcząc wskazała mi dwa okna gmachu. Jedno z nich miało parę szyb wybitych, a przez nie wnikał wewnątrz wiatr zimowy świszcząc i wstrząsając spróchniałą ramą; drugie wcale już szyb nie miało i wyglądało czarne a puste jak oko trupiej czaszki. — Pustka! — powtórzyła Binia ze łzą w oku i jakby uciekając od miejsca, które w niej żal wielki wzbudziło, pociągnęła mię ku kościołowi, którego front wspaniale panował nad jednym z dziedzińców opustoszałego gmachu. Gdyśmy stanęły u stóp kościoła, Binia podniosła znowu rękę w górę i pokazała mi wyryte nad wrotami wspaniałe imię założyciela i nie mniej wspaniałą datę, opowiadającą przechodniom, że pięć już prawie minęło wieków od pory, w której ręka pobożna świątynię tę na wpół pogańskiej jeszcze ziemi zbudowała Panu. Weszłyśmy do środka. W głębi przed wielkim ołtarzem kapłan śpiewał psalmy nieszporne, a nad głowami naszymi zahuczał organ potężnym, ogromnym, zda się ze wszystkich instrumentów muzycznych złożonym głosem. Binia wskazała mi te organy. Potoczyłam wzrokiem po wielkiej, sklepionej nawie kościoła, z głębi której melodyjną powagą brzmiący wydobywał się głos kapłana; zdjęta niewysłowionym uczuciem pobożności i smutku, jakie w duszę mą lały potężne akordy organu, uklękłam. Przeszłyśmy parę ulic i zbliżałyśmy się już ku domowi, gdy do uszu naszych doszedł gwar rozgłośny, złożony ze śpiewów ludzkich i muzyki kościelnej. Binia zwróciła się w stronę, skąd gwar ten płynął, i pociągnęła mię w ciasną, murami osławioną uliczkę, w głębi której wznosiła się oszklona kaplica. Okno kaplicy na oścież było w tej chwili otwarte, a przez nie zwieńczone światłem jarzącym widniało oblicze Bogarodzicy. To miejsce znałam już dobrze, bo nieraz w nim byłam z matką, ale nigdy nie wydało mi się ono tak jak teraz rzewnym i uroczystym. Ciasną uliczkę zalegały klęczące tłumy, mnóstwo oczów tkwiło w świętym obrazie, pod stopami którego chórem śpiewali księża; gdzieniegdzie widać było twarze łzami zalane i słychać płacz wyrywający się z piersi. — Oto — szepnęła Binia pochylając się nade mną — widzisz przed sobą jeszcze jeden pomnik wiekowy. Tu lud zmęczony przychodzi do cudami wsławionego ołtarza błagać o leki na zagojenie ran swoich. To słodkie oblicze Marii przez długie wieki patrzy na tłumy korne i rozmodlone, które w niej widzą symbol wiary. Majestatycznym chórem podniósł się w górze. śpiew księży i szept Bini zagłuszył. Ze wyrokiem przysłonionym ciągle wilgotną mgłą wzruszenia stanęłam u bramy mieszkania naszego i raz jeszcze rzuciłam spojrzenie na roztaczającą się przede mną ulicę miasta. Dzień kończył się, a miasto zadumane, poważne, w zmrok zapadało wieczorny. Nad dachami wysokich kamienic wisiała opona mgły szarawej, a wysokie wieże kościołów przebijały ją szczytami i ukazywała gdzieniegdzie błyszczące krzyże złote niby godła nadziei świecące pod niebem dla grodu, co się pogrążył w ciemnościach. A ja ucho me nastawiłam w stronę wąskiej uliczki z kaplicą. Z tym dźwiękiem, brzmiącym w uchu, i z sercem pełnym nie znanego dotąd wzruszenia, weszłam do mieszkania i pobiegłam co prędzej do pokoju mojej matki. Pragnęłam zdać jej sprawę z mojej po mieście wędrówki i podzielić się z nią uczuciami, jakie mię przejmowały. Ale na progu stanęłam zmieszana. Matka moja siedziała na sofie z wyrazem przykrego uczucia na twarzy; przed nią, w pełnym uszanowania oddaleniu, siedziało na krzesłach dwóch ludzi. Jednym z nich był ów Żyd, którego już wprzódy widziałam raz w pokoju mojej matki, drugim — nieznany jakiś mężczyzna w wytartym surducie, z twarzą niemiłą i grubymi rękami. Matka moja miała przed sobą zwój papierów, które przebiegała niespokojnym, jak mi się zdawało, okiem, a dwaj ludzie, których niezgrabne i brudne postacie dziwnie odbijały przy bogatym umeblowaniu pokoju patrzyli na nią badawczo i porozumiewali się z sobą zagadkowymi spojrzeniami. Posłyszawszy szelest mojej sukni matka moja podniosła wzrok od papierów i zwróciła go na mnie. — Gdzie to byłaś, Wacławo? — spytała — całe trzy godziny nie było cię w domu. Głos jej, gdy to mówiła, surowszy był niż wprzódy, fałdy leżały na jej czole smutne i głębokie. — Pragnęłam obejrzeć miasto, moja mamo — odrzekłam nieśmiało — i zwiedzałam z Binią miejsca godne widzenia. — Mogłaś to uczynić jeżdżąc powozem — rzekła matka — wiesz dobrze, że młodej pannie nie uchodzi pieszo błąkać się po mieście. — Chciałam lepiej widzieć wszystko, odbywając pieszo tę przechadzkę... — To mogłabyś przynajmniej wziąć z sobą lokaja. — Chodziłam z Binią, mamo... — Dobrze wychowana panna w ostateczności tylko może wychodzić z domu pieszo i bez matki, a w takim razie lokaj powinien iść za nią... Nie pojęłam od razu, dlaczegoby lokaj stosowniejszym był do towarzyszenia mi na ulicy jak moja dobra, rozumna Binia. Ale nie mogłam czekać wytłumaczenia od mojej matki, bo spuściła znowu oczy na papiery, a ja oddaliłam się śpiesznie, z przykrością czując ciążący na sobie, ciekawy i, jak mi się zdawało, szyderski nieco wzrok Żyda i nieznanego jego towarzysza w wytartym surducie. Obaj ci ludzie w godzinę zaledwie potem opuścili pokój mojej matki, która znowu, jak po pierwszej bytności złowrogiego Izraelity, przez cały wieczór miała migrenę. Ja zaś, zamyśliwszy się nad upomnieniem, jakie mi dała matka, przyszłam do wniosku, że towarzystwo ugalonowanego lokaja, zalecane mi przez nią, miało być jedną ze szmat tej pozłacanej szaty bogactwa i świetnej pozycji, jaką matka moja tak pilnie starała się okrywać mnie i siebie. I przyszło mi na myśl, że ów Żyd, którego odwiedziny sprawiały zawsze mojej matce migrenę, i nieznany jego towarzysz zdzierali z niej zapewne tę szatę pożądaną... Z nieokreślonym smutkiem w sercu przegawędziłam z Binią cały wieczór i spostrzegłam; że w opowiadaniach moich, w których przedstawiałam jej świat mi znajomy, po wiele razy powtórzyło się imię pana Lubomira. Wdzięczną mu byłam za to, że nasunął mi myśl zwiedzenia starego grodu i napojenia — się tymi pięknymi wrażeniami, jakich doświadczyłam; myślałam o nim długo; rozbierałam w myśli rozmowy jego szlachetne i wzniosłe słowa, które wypowiadał kwieciście a obficie; uznałam go bezwarunkowo wyższym i zacniejszym niż wszyscy ludzie, których dotąd znałam, i usnęłam czując, że na gruncie mego serca spragnionego wiary, miłości i uczuć pięknych kiełkuje nowy kwiatek, podobny do tych dwóch pierwszych, które opadły z listków, i nad grobami, w jakich je pochowałam, sterczały nagimi łodygami smutnego wspomnienia. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy